


(^_-)

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: Yachi Hitoka<br/>4:42 PM<br/>Sugawara-san, can I ask you a weird question?</p><p>To: Yachi Hitoka<br/>4:42 PM<br/>Yes...? What is it?</p><p>From: Yachi Hitoka<br/>4:43 PM<br/>Is Shimizu-senpai single?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(^_-)

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon for drabble request week!
> 
> This fic was actually based on a true story (this isn't the first fic I'm writing that's based on an orchestra story, just warning you), where basically one of my friends had a crush on my other friend and asked me what kind of stuff she liked and they were stand partners and it was really cute and it kinda screamed Kiyoyachi a year later so here I am.

It was a well-known fact that Sugawara Koushi was someone to go to when you were in need of advice, no matter what that advice was. Whether it was studying tips or workout routines or just someone to talk to, he was your guy. And he knew that, and he didn't mind. If anything, it just gave him an opportunity to help as many people as he could and to get to know people. People came to him during class, during practice, during lunch, and it made him quite the popular guy. And he could usually deliver something to make someone’s day better.

But every so often, he came across a problem that even he found hard to solve. Like one seemingly random day when Yachi texted him outside the volleyball group chat for the first time ever.

 

From: Yachi Hitoka

5:26 PM

Hi just wondering do you know if Shimizu-senpai has any hobbies or anything??

 

Suga was taken by surprise, if only by the fact that Yachi hadn't asked her already. They spent so much time together that he figured it had already come up. But then again, Yachi was a pretty shy girl, and if she came up with a topic of conversation, it would probably be the weather or something equally on the surface. 

 

To: Yachi Hitoka

5:26 PM

We're not super great friends but I think she likes reading and baking

 

From: Yachi Hitoka

5:27 PM

Thank you so much!!

 

Suga wondered what Yachi could possibly want with that information, and why she'd opened up to him and didn't just tell Kiyoko herself, but he didn't make much of it. Yachi had her ways, and maybe this was just easier to do than asking Kiyoko directly. 

The next day, everything seemed normal. Yachi didn’t talk to Suga about anything, like their conversation from last night had never happened. She and Kiyoko talked a little bit, but everything seemed normal. Yachi stuttered a little bit, but that was something she usually did. 

When Suga walked by, he only heard them talking about some book he didn’t hear the title of. From what he heard, it was a long fantasy adventure book, something that Kiyoko seemed to like. Yachi had said she’d never read it, but she nodded a lot during the conversation, saying that she’d try to find it at the library sometime. 

As the next few days went by, they started talking a lot more. Suga even walked past them eating lunch together one time. When he asked what they were doing, they just said they were going over everything Yachi needed to know to take over next year. Suga gave a smile, said that was a good idea, and was on his way. 

Yachi didn’t text him for a long time, and Suga just assumed that she didn’t need to. He thought that she and Kiyoko were getting along better than they had before, at least from when he’d walked past them in the hallways and shared limited conversations with them during practice. 

Until Yachi texted him again, two weeks after she had done it the first time.

 

From: Yachi Hitoka

4:42 PM

Sugawara-san, can I ask you a weird question?

 

To: Yachi Hitoka

4:42 PM

Yes...? What is it?

 

From: Yachi Hitoka

4:43 PM

Is Shimizu-senpai single?

 

Suga stared at the screen, realizing that quite a few things made more sense now. But he wasn’t surprised, either; plenty of people liked Kiyoko, and he’d heard at least two people in his class express interest in asking her out. She just never went out of her way to socialize with people, and no one seemed to care. 

Which meant that yes, she was probably single.

 

To: Yachi Hitoka

4:44 PM

I think so? I’m not entirely sure, though, so don’t quote me on that

 

From: Yachi Hitoka

4:45 PM

Thank you!!  (*^ω^)

 

To: Yachi Hitoka

4:46 PM

No problem, don’t be afraid to ask me anything!

 

From: Yachi Hitoka

4:46 PM

And could you not tell her about this? Thanks!

 

Suga just smiled at the phone again. 

 

To: Yachi Hitoka

4:46 PM

My lips are sealed (^_-)

 

Suga put his phone down again and focused on his math homework, wondering how this would go.

Yachi was a little more stutter-y than usual the next day, and Suga had a feeling that he was the only person who knew why. Kiyoko didn’t seem to notice, though, and neither did anyone else. But Yachi was more spooked than usual when Hinata came up to talk to her after practice, and he looked slightly surprised as Yachi apologized around twenty times. 

But the day after that, something seemed different. 

“Have you guys heard yet?” Tanaka was out of breath as he ran into the club room, Noya right behind him. 

“No.” Daichi shook his head. “What happened?”

Tanaka’s face was suspiciously pale as a silence descended on the room, probably created for the sole purpose of being dramatic. “Yacchan asked Kiyoko-san out.”

“Like on a  _ date,  _ out!” Noya’s eyes were wide, and though he should have looked defeated, a huge grin was on his face. “And Kiyoko-san said  _ yes _ !”

Hinata gasped. “She actually did it!”

The next second, the four first-years were quietly applauding like they knew this was going to happen.

Suga laughed along with everyone else, glad to have been a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr at [hanwritesstuff](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com) or [violist-yamaguchi](http://violist-yamaguchi.tumblr.com)!


End file.
